Preparations
by StephintheTardis
Summary: Lilynette decides that it's her duty, as Starrk's other half, to help the Espada prepare for his upcoming date. Starrk and Lilynette, with hints of StarrkNel. Fluff and a bit of humor


"Starrk, you dumbass! That's not how you wear it!"

The Primera Espada felt a quick jab to the back of his head as his younger counterpart whacked it in annoyance at his lack of fashion sense. Lilynette had given him a tie to wear, something that Starrk was not used to, and therefore, he had put it on wrong. Rubbing the back of his head, wincing a bit, he turned to the girl, giving her a dull look through piercing, blue-grey eyes.

"Then enlighten me, how exactly do you wear this? Sorry that I don't normally wear human clothing. It's too uncomfortable for my taste." The words he spoke were true; Starrk avoided the world of the living at all costs. He hated wearing gigai and the clothing that came with them. They were all so constricting that it felt like he could barely move. What was worse was that he had no idea how the hell he was supposed to act. Humans were strange creatures with strange mannerisms that he hadn't quite gotten a hold of yet.

"Gimme that," Lilynette said with an annoyed tone. "Forget the tie. You'd just look stupid in it anyway." She stepped back from the man, looking him up and down, an unhappy pout on her lips as she put her hands on her lips. "Ugh, you look stupid anyway. Take off the shirt, I'm gonna find you something else." Before he could say something in reply, she had disappeared into the closet of human clothes, leaving Starrk to undress himself once more.

_This whole date thing is harder than I anticipated, _he thought, sliding out of his shirt and throwing it aside. He looked at his gigai in the reflection of the mirror skeptically. As uncomfortable as it was, the detail to the body was perfect, exactly as Starrk looked, save for the missing hollow hole and mask. He was unaware that the girl was coming back, arms piled high with tons of clothing. Unable to see where she was going, she stumbled slightly, throwing everything on his bed. Straightening back up, she brushed the hair out of her eye, turning to face her partner, a dull expression coloring her features.

"Yeah, yeah, Starrk. You can stop staring at yourself in the mirror. You're handsome as ever. Nel will like what she sees. Now get over here and try this shirt on." She grabbed his hand, dragging him next to the bed, handing him a white shirt, a black tribal eagle stretching across the right side of the chest.

"You sure about this?" he asked skeptically, throwing it over his head and pulling it down. "Is it dressy enough?"

"Starrk, this is why I'm in charge of dressing you. You have no idea what the hell you're doing." She grabbed him by the arm, spinning him to get a look at him from all angles. "Yeah, this is good. Real good." She pushed him aside to look back at the pile of clothing she had stacked on his bed. "Hmm…"

"Isn't this good enough?" Starrk said, slightly exasperated. "You know how long we've been here, right? I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to take this long to get ready."

"Yeah, well suck it up, Starrk," she said, throwing a black jacket at him. "Put that on."

"But-"

"No buts, Starrk. On. Now." He sighed, shaking his head as he did as she asked. She folded her arms over her chest, staring at him with a gleam in her eye. A sly smile twisted her lips as she looked him over. "That's perfect. Ya look great. Now get that weird look off your face before your lady gets here."

"Weird look? This is my normal look, Lily," he replied, unamused. "Are you saying that I'm funny looking or something."

"Yes I am. Because you are. You never smile, geez. I don't know how Nel falls for a guy that's as exciting as a board. Sheesh." She snickered, poking him in the small of his back as she forced him around to face her once again. He gave her a dull, unamused look as his frown deepened.

Bending over to her level, he poked her straight in the nose, saying, "Very. Funny."

"I know, I'm hilarious," she replied, sticking her tongue out. "But really, ya look good. She's gonna like what she sees, that's for sure."

"For god's sake, Lilynette," he said with a slight chuckle. "Make up your mind."

"Naw, that's no fun. I like to confuse you. You look funny when you get confused." She stopped speaking for a moment when she heard a faint knock on their chamber doors. Turning quickly to open it, she hissed over her shoulder, "Don't forget your wallet, Starrk. It's not gentlemanly to make the lady pay."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He knew that of course, but he'd humor her for just this once. "Oh geez," he said sarcastically. "I almost forgot."

"Dumbass…" came her voice as she opened the door, allowing for the woman, that was waiting, to enter. "Oi, Starrk! Your girl is here!" Nelliel entered the threshold, looking stunning as ever, a shy expression on her face as she smiled at Starrk, who looked a bit sheepish himself.

"You too keep making googly-eyes at each other and I'll put this stuff away," the younger girl said, lifting the pile of clothes off of Starrk's bed and throwing them in the closet. "Just don't get all lovey-dovey in front of me. I'll be sick." She was only teasing, of course, but she still didn't want to see any of the nasty stuff that would go on between them.

Slamming the closet door, she whirled around, seeing the two just standing there, giving each other lovey-dovey looks and being shy, causing Lilynette to make a face. "You two still here? Get going!" She ran up behind them, ushering them out the door, but giving Starrk a quick hug before he left completely.

"Have fun, Starrk," she whispered so that only he could hear. "A-and…don't be home too late."

He could hear the slight worry in her voice and he hugged her back, chuckling softly. "You don't have to worry, I'll be back in time." He gave her one tight squeeze before letting her go, turning to Nelliel and offering her his arm.

"Yeah, you'd better!" she exclaimed after her, giving his ass a squeeze as they left, causing him to jump and give her a dirty look.

"Stay out of trouble," he called back, rubbing his rear where she had pinched, Nelliel giggling at the flustered expression upon his face. Leave it to her to make sure he was good and embarrassed before he went on a date.

Lilynette watched as the door closed, feeling a slight emptiness within her. _He's got a lady now. I'm not gonna be the center of his attention anymore._

_But he won't forget me. I know he never would._

_I love you, Starrk._


End file.
